


Inanna and The Seven Demons

by Inanna9871



Series: The Demon and His Princess [11]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff and Humor, Prince Charming - Freeform, Revisionist Fairy Tale, evil stepmother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna9871/pseuds/Inanna9871
Summary: A twisted fairy tale, based in Snow White
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Demon and His Princess [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784584
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in the human realm, there was a fair maiden named Inanna. She was the daughter of powerful, yet kind nobles who were loved by their subjects. One day, Inanna’s mother died unexpectedly. Inanna’s father was inconsolable with grief, so a dear friend of her mother’s stepped in to help. Over time, the father grew close to the friend and they eventually married. Inanna never trusted the friend, now her stepmother, and with good reason. Unbeknownst to her and the father, the stepmother secretly poisoned the mother, and was planning on doing the same to the father in order to take over his position and his land. The stepmother succeeded in killing the father, but in accordance of the nobles’ traditions and laws, Inanna was to succeed her father. This infuriated the stepmother, so she devised a plan to get rid of Inanna forever. In a false attempt to gain Inanna’s trust, the stepmother suggested they take a holiday in a far away land. It was a land of eternal dark, which raised Inanna’s suspicions. The stepmother assured Inanna all was safe, when in actuality they were in the Devildom. The stepmother suggested they stop for tea; this was her opportunity to rid herself of Inanna for good. When Inanna glanced away, the stepmother slipped a few drops of a cursed potion in Inanna’s tea. The potion would cause Inanna to fall into a deep slumber; the only way to break the curse would be a kiss from Inanna’s true love, and the stepmother was certain the curse would never be broken in a realm inhabited by demons. As Inanna and the stepmother headed out of the tea shop, the potion went to work and Inanna collapsed. With a wicked grin, the stepmother left Inanna where she lay and returned to the human world. However, all was not lost for Inanna…


	2. Chapter 2

As Inanna lie motionless in the middle of the Devildom, the second of seven powerful demon brothers happened upon her sleeping form. “What the-?” He knelt down over the human, shaking her shoulders. “Oi, human! Whatcha doin’ sleeping in the middle of the sidewalk?” The third and fifth brothers came over. “Mammon, what are you doing?”, asked Leviathan, the third. “Is that what I think it is?”, exclaimed Asmodeus, the fifth. The remaining brothers came over to see what is going on. “What is all the damn commotion about?”, said Lucifer, the eldest. The twin sixth and seventh brothers gazed down at Inanna. “She’s human,” Beelzebub, the sixth, said softly. “Ugh, just leave it here and let’s go. I’m tired,” whined Belphegor, the seventh. “We can’t leave a sleeping human in the middle of the Devildom,” snapped Satan, the fourth. “She’s not just sleeping, she’s under a curse,” Lucifer responded. The brothers stare at him in disbelief. “Well you can break curses, Lucifer,” yawned Belphegor. “Just whammy-zammy the human or whatever you do and let’s go.” Lucifer rolled his eyes at his youngest brother. “It’s not that simple, Belphie. She’s under a human world curse, not a demon curse. I don’t know how to break it. All I know is we can’t leave her here.” Lucifer knelt down and started to pick Inanna up. “Hey! Whatcha think you’re doin’?” Mammon slapped Lucifer away from her. “I saw her first! I’m carryin’ her home!” Lucifer crossed his arms and sighed. “Fine, you carry her. Let’s just get her out of here before other demons decide to make her a snack.” Asmodeus giggled as they headed to their home…”Oh, she’s a snacc alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

The brothers prepared a room for Inanna while they tried to find a way to break the curse. Well, _SOME_ of them were working on breaking it. “I have some books from the human world,” said Satan. “I’ll start researching them to see if there is anything that may help.” Satan left and headed to his room, which contained about as many books as their library. “Well, I’m sleepy. See ya,” Belphegor stated simply as he headed to the room he shared with Beelzebub. “I’m going to my room because...well, that’s where I’d rather be,” stammered Leviathan as he practically sprinted out of the room. “As much as I would love to stay, it’s past my bedtime and I must get my beauty sleep,” sang Asmodeus, skipping to his room. He poked his head back in…”Maybe I’ll come by when everyone else is gone.” Lucifer shot Asmodeus a look that could have killed. “Or not,” and Asmodeus left once again. “I’m hungry. I’m gonna see if there’s anything to eat,” Beelzebub said as he rubbed his rumbling stomach. “Good luck with that, Beel. Ya ate everything in the fridge this morning,” said Mammon in a snarky tone. Lucifer looked around in exasperation…”So everyone has more important things to do than help Satan research this curse?” Mammon shrugged his shoulders. “Well ya know, I had plans before this human showed up. I’d help if I could. Not that I care anything about a lowly human, because I don’t!” Mammon sprinted towards the door. **“MAMMON!!!!”** Lucifer shouted but to no avail. Resigned to the fact that it was up to him and Satan to break the curse, Lucifer sighed and sat down on the bed next to Inanna. A prideful demon, Lucifer usually wasn’t concerned about the affairs of humans or what happened to them; they were beneath a demon of his status. But there was something different about this human. As he sat next to her, he studied her features. Long red hair, fair skin like porcelain, and perfect, naturally pink lips. Lucifer was captivated by Inanna. Though in a deep slumber, the energy around her was radiant and warm. Lucifer had never felt an aura like hers in all of his years of existence. With a leather gloved hand, he gently traced along her cheek and jaw. “Who are you, human? Who did this to you?” His fingertips brushed feather-light across Inanna’s lips. “Who would leave such a beauty in a world so dark?” Lucifer shook his head, as if waking himself from a trance. He stood up and walked to the door, but paused for one more glance at Inanna. “I’ll go ask the Demon Prince for help. He has knowledge of the human world and with his help and Satan’s, I’ll find out how to bring you back, if it’s the last thing I do.”


	4. Chapter 4

At Lucifer’s request, the Demon Prince Diavolo came to the House of Lamentation. He too was curious about the cursed human left in the Devildom. Lucifer escorted the Prince to the room where Inanna slept. The two demons watched her as she slumbered. “She’s quite breathtaking, don’t you think, Lucifer?”, Diavolo asked the firstborn. Without taking his eyes off the female, Lucifer responded with one simple word: “Yes.” Diavolo smirked at Lucifer…”I never thought I’d see the day the mighty Lucifer was smitten by someone, let alone a _human_.” Lucifer blinked, as if he had been under a spell, and gave Diavolo an incredulous look. “Don’t be silly. It would have been irresponsible of me to leave her for some lowly demon to do who knows what to her. She clearly isn’t here by choice or for punishment.” Diavolo didn’t argue, but knew there was something hiding behind Lucifer’s words. Lucifer glances hopefully toward Diavolo. “So, my Prince, have you any ideas as to the nature of this curse, or how to reverse it?” The ever-smiling Demon Prince nodded hesitantly. “I do, but it seems rather far fetched. I’d like to see what Satan has come up with first.” As if on cue, Satan came in, book in hand. “I think I found something, but you’re not going to believe it.” Diavolo chuckled and shook his head. “Let me guess. You found something about true love and a kiss?” Satan looked up from his book at the Prince. “Yes, it is. In fact, this book I found is oddly similar to what is happening now, except instead of seven demons, it was seven dwarves that stumbled upon the sleeping female.” Lucifer crossed his arms and sighed. “Where does the nonsense about true love and a kiss come in?” Returning to his book, Satan pointed out a passage. “Here, the human needs to be kissed by her true love in order to break the curse.” Lucifer laughed at the thought. “Do you seriously think a human’s true love is residing in the Devildom? I mean, a demon and a _human_? You must be joking!” Diavolo put a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Nothing that happens here is coincidental. You may not realize it at the time, but everything happens for a reason. There is a reason you and your brothers found her. Maybe one of us is her true love. Gather your brothers, Lucifer. There’s only one way to find out.”


	5. Chapter 5

“We have to do WHAT???”, exclaimed Mammon, cheeks blushing. “You-you can’t b-be serious!”, whined Leviathan, his cheeks even redder than Mammon’s. “Yes, you all heard correctly,” said Diavolo. “Each one of us will kiss her to see if that breaks the curse.” The brothers looked at one another skeptically. “I will go first,” announced Diavolo. “Oi! Why do **YOU** get to go first?”, protested Mammon. “I’m the one that found her!” Diavolo smiled at Mammon…”That may be true, but according to what we found, it’s Prince Charming’s kiss that always breaks the curse, and that definitely sounds like me!” Diavolo walked over to the bed and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the sleeping Inanna’s lips. He stood up, anxiously waiting for her to awaken, but nothing happened. “Hmmmm, that was rather unexpected,” he said, disappointed. “Get outta my way!”, yelled Mammon. “THE Mammon is here to break the curse!” He kisses Inanna, but she still didn’t wake. “Stupid human! It’s not like I cared if she woke up or not…” One by one, the brothers came over and kissed Inanna; Leviathan was practically forced to do it while Asmodeus had to be dragged away to get him to stop. Inanna never woke up. Diavolo turns to Lucifer. “Well, it’s your turn.” Lucifer sighed and nodded his head. He sat down on the bed next to Inanna and gently cupped her cheek in his hand before placing a tender kiss on her lips. Suddenly, Inanna took in a sharp breath and her eyes opened. She couldn’t believe the magnificent creature gazing down at her: raven black hair, crimson eyes, with black curled horns and beautiful black wings. She felt she should be afraid of him, but in her heart she knew this breathtaking being wouldn’t hurt her. Lucifer, as well as everyone else, was shocked. “What is your name, human?”, he asked softly. Unable to tear her eyes away, Inanna whispered her name to Lucifer. “Where am I?”, she asked. Lucifer brushed her hair away from her face; he was just as taken with her as she was him. “You’re in the Devildom. We found you laying in front of the tea shop, under a curse. Do you remember how you came here?” Inanna explained about the stepmother and her plan to take over the father’s land and position back in the human world. “So she must have left you here thinking you would never find your true love in the Devildom”, mused Diavolo. “Fate has a strange way of working its magic.” Inanna sat up and stroked Lucifer’s cheek. “So it was you that broke the curse?” All Lucifer could do was nod his head. “You have a choice, Inanna”, Lucifer said, his voice breaking. “We can return you to your world, for you to take your rightful place, or you can stay here with me and I will love you for all eternity.” Lucifer looked hopefully at Inanna. “Honestly, Lucifer...I have no reason nor desire to return to my world.” Lucifer looked at Inanna in surprise and happiness. She took his hand in hers. “If I return, my stepmother will just try to get rid of me again. I belong here, with my true love.” Lucifer pulled Inanna into his arms and kissed her again…

Inanna wakes up out of a dead sleep and sits up with a start. “What the fuck was that?” She rubs her pounding, confused head. Lucifer rolls over and half opens his eyes to see what is going on. “Princess? Everything ok?” Inanna smacks Lucifer’s arm before laying back down. “That is the last time I drink Demonus with you. You won’t believe the fucked up dream I just had.”


End file.
